DOG DAYS: AVENTURA EN SUBCON
by remies
Summary: Es la historia de Dog Days, modificada y enmarcada dentro del universo de Mario. Shinku siempre fue un chico normal; le apasionaban los deportes y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su amiga Rebeca en Ciudad Champiñón. Pero un día todo eso va a cambiar cuando conozca el mundo de los sueños. ¿Será capaz de superar las adversidades que se le pongan? Rating T por si acaso.
1. Capítulo 1: Guerra Inminente

**NOTA:**

Querría decir que esta obra no tiene la intención de ofender a nadie, por lo cual pido disculpas si a alguno de ustedes le resulta insultante. Igualmente añado que me he tomado la libertad de cambiar diálogos, añadir algunos y omitir otros, así como las escenas. Perdonen ese hecho si les es igualmente ofensivo. Añado que nada de esto habría sido posible de no ser por las innumerables páginas donde he podido ver los episodios de la serie original, por lo cual les doy mi más sincera gratitud y agradezco de todo corazón las traducciones que me han guiado en la redacción. Probablemente verán que muchas partes, como he dicho previamente, son bien distintas a la versión original de la serie. Ruego disculpas también por ello si les incomoda. Recuerden que no poseo ninguna de ambas franquicias, y que la obra no es con ánimo de lucro ni de burla. También digo que no sé con qué frecuencia podré subir el resto de la obra.

Finalmente, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, absolutamente a todos, sin olvidarnos de los propietarios de ambos universos, ya os guste o no la historia. Cada cual posee su opinión. Juzguen la obra si lo desean.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Guerra inminente**

Nuestra historia da comienzo en una fría noche tormentosa y lluviosa. El lugar era conocido como Planicies Kokonas, en la parte centro-sur del continente de Fronaldo. ¿Pero qué es Fronaldo? Fronaldo es un continente de otro mundo, otro mundo conocido como la Tierra de los Sueños o más conocido como Subcon. Aunque probablemente tampoco tendrás ni idea de qué es Subcon. No te preocupes, no muchos lo saben, y quienes sí han oído hablar de él piensan que solo es una leyenda, un mito, un mero producto de la imaginación más creativa. Es más, cualquier enciclopedia de la Real Biblioteca Toadstool lo define así, como una invención de las tribus de LanzGuys de las selvas tropicales. Pues bien, Subcon existe, y Fronaldo también existe, y vete familiarizando con los nombres porque los voy a usar mucho. De Fronaldo podemos hablar largo y tendido, pero nos vamos a centrar en lo que nos viene, en una noche muy importante para dos naciones.

En estas planicies se había levantado un campamento militar, muy cerca del campo de batalla. Por supuesto, había gente, gente haciendo de todo: llevando cajas, alimentado a los Cercles, preparando armas, consultando mapas del campo, cenando, durmiendo, echando pulsos... Vamos, de todo.

Lo cierto es que la comida estaba de rechupete. Se había levantado un toldo, con una mesa y una olla donde se encontraba un puchero la mar de bueno. Los hombres hacían fila con sus platos, esperando a tomar un poco (ni lluvia ni leches, que hay que jamar). Pero no todos hacían lo mismo. Justo al lado de la cola, pasaron. Pasaron con paso señorial, ignorando el olor y atrayendo la mirada de los demás, tanto que el cocinero sirvió el puchero fuera del plato a uno de los soldados.

¿Quiénes eran? Un trío de seres importantes. Caminaban rumbo a la tienda más grande, con pinta de tener un asunto importante entre manos. La marcha la encaminaba un hombre grande y alto, de cabello castaño y largo y con algunos pelos en el mentón afeitado; tenía una mirada fiera, así como unos ojos rojos que mostraban que no era de a los que se le hiciesen bromas. Su rango era evidente por su armadura, de un negro brillante con detalles dorados. Detrás de él iban otros dos señores, muchos más bajos, pero no eran humanos. Ambos vestían zapatos mangenta y túnicas de azul oscuro que cubrían al completo sus cuerpos, con cinturones marrones y hebillas doradas. Sus brazos parecían simples triángulos, debido a las túnicas. Aparte de estas ropas, también portaban capas blancas. No obstante, lo más característico de ellos era la cara. ¿Cómo era? ¡Ojalá lo supiera! Nadie sabe cómo son sus rostros, puesto que lo cubrían con máscaras blancas, las cuales solo contaban con tres orificios, dos grandes para los ojos y uno para la boca. Si quieres saber cómo se llaman estas criaturas, se llaman Shy Guys (si sabes inglés te diré que el nombre se debe a su timidez, de ahí las máscaras). No eran Shy Guys ordinarios, eran altos oficiales del Ejército, e iban, junto a su general, a informar a su gobernante sobre una cuestión.

Todos los siguieron con las mirada, todos contemplaban cómo entraban en la tienda y todos apartaron la vista una vez que ellos entraron y los guardias de la puerta se pusieron a vigilar de nuevo. Todo volvió a ser como antes, una cola para comer.

Sin embargo, lo que nos incumbe es lo que estaba acaeciendo en el interior de la tienda regente. Los tres visitantes, una vez dentro, se arrodillaron, tal y como hacían cada vez que estaban delante de su gobernante. En efecto, ahí estaba, en su silla, junto a una mesilla sobre la que reposaban una botella y una copa a la izquierda, y algo grande oculto por un manto de calidad a la derecha. Aparte de los cuatro, también había una mujer a lado de la mesilla que portaba botas metálicas, largas medias, un chaleco negro con una corbata morada y dos muñequeras, y con el pelo igualmente morado.

La persona que ocupaba el asiento contempló a sus oficiales militares. Una sonrisa maliciosa le trastornó la cara.

\- ¡Salve, Reina Leonmitchelli, gran gobernante del reino de los Caballeros de Galette! ¡Larga sea vuestra vida y sabio vuestro mandato! ¡Todo el pueblo y señores de la nación os guardan!– dijo el hombre robusto con énfasis.

\- ¡Viva Su Majestad!– exclamaron ambos Shy Guys al unísono.

En efecto, era una mujer, la Reina Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois, líder de ese país. Para ser reina, solo tenía dieciséis años de edad. Se trataba de una exuberante adolescente. Su vestimenta consistía en botas negras de metal y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, además de una chaqueta azul que no se abrochaba, dejando al descubierto una remera sin mangas de color blanco grisáceo y sin tirantes, dejando la parte superior al corazón al descubierto, aunque sí se cubría el cuello con lo que parecía ser un complemento a juego. Los brazos iban cubiertos por protectores negros desde las manos hasta el codo. Por último, llevaba una capa negra por fuera y gris por dentro de tejido genuino. Pero no era la ropa lo único que destacar: sus ojos eran amarillos y su pelo era gris blanquecino; era largo, y sobre el hombro izquierdo lo tenía dispuesto en una fina trenza con un lacito rojo.

Por la entrada, aparecieron tres hombres, dos morenos y uno con pelo rojizo, que llevaban armaduras negras, aunque no relucientes, salvo en las piernas y los brazos, cubiertos por una vestimenta gris. Eran caballeros del Ejército, y nada más entrar, imitaron a sus superiores tanto en pose como en palabras. Pero los halagos no eran el tema a tratar, y la Reina era sabedora de ello.

\- ¿Habéis venido a perder el tiempo alabándome?– preguntó con voz profunda–. Mañana tenemos un evento crucial, y esa no es la actitud que quiero que mostréis ante los enemigos.

Todos se disculparon y prometieron corregir dicho comportamiento para el día de mañana. Leonmitchelli se quedó satisfecha y dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre fuerte, que se había arrodillado más cerca de ella que su séquito

\- Godwin, que las tropas avancen según lo establecido en la última reunión militar.

\- Sí, señora Leonmitchelli– contestó el General Godwin con obediencia–. Veníamos a informaros sobre las buenas noticias: acaban de llegar las Legiones del Dragón de las Islas Confiture, además de la Legión Roja.

Uno de los Shy Guys prosiguió con la información al ver cómo se deleitaba su Reina.

\- Por si fuera poco, hemos reclutados más soldados en diversas ciudades del país. Por lo que se puede apreciar, la moral del pueblo ha subido enormemente con nuestras últimas victorias.

Le llegó el turno a su compañero y este siguió dando noticias. Leonmitchelli sonreí mucho y dejaba ver sus dientes cerrados, con sus dos colmillos sobresaliendo, dos colmillos que parecían de un león.

\- También hemos recibido un nuevo cargamento armamentístico. Se trata de material bélico de gran calidad, recién salido de las reales fábricas. Los caballeros, aquí presentes, han sido testigos del buen metal de las espadas y de sus magníficos filos, al igual que las lanzas y hachas. Por supuesto, contamos con objetos de tiroteo. Es más, nuestro número de cañones y proyectiles excede a lo establecido en la reunión de la cual su majestad habéis hecho mención hace un minuto.

\- Como puede escuchar, señora– prosiguió Godwin–, nuestro avance no correrá dificultades. Pese a la lluvia, los equipos meteorológicos prevén un tiempo soleado para mañana. Con todo ello, me enorgullece comunicaros que para la hora fijada todas las unidades llegarán al objetivo.

\- Perfecto– dijo Leonmitchelli.

\- Para asegurar que las tropas rindan al máximo, hemos permitido que coman todo lo que quieran y descansen. Será otra victoria para Galette.

Los nuevas eran excelentes para la Reina, y las nuevas excelentes había que celebrarlas. Agarró la copa y la alzó. La mujer, que había escuchado en silencio y con una expresión alegre, cogió la botella y le llenó la copa. Sin duda, era el mejor zumo para momentos como esos, un zumo de cerezas cosechado y almacenado veinte años atrás en bodegas especiales, con productos naturales los cuales impedían el mal estado, pero que permitían mejorar el sabor.

Con la mano izquierda como apoyo para su preciosa cabeza, la Reina mostró su sonrisa más maliciosa.

\- Una vez más, vamos a deleitarnos de la humillación de Biscotti.

* * *

El tiempo en el Castillo Firianno era también de lluvia y tormenta. En otros momentos, los habitantes del solemne edificio habrían procurado ignorar las descargas eléctricas y las timbales de la bóveda celestial, contando los segundos que había entre lo uno y lo otro. No era ese momento. No era una noche normal, era una noche importante, tan importante que se había convocado una reunión extraordinaria en el salón de banquetes. Había que discutir algo esencial. Si no se trataba el asunto, los resultados podrían ser fatales.

Allí estaban todos, en la gran habitación decorada con preciosos tapices y con una bella alfombra carmesí sobre la que se encontraba la larga mesa de madera, una auténtica antigüedad preservada hasta esa noche. La sala estaba solo iluminada por la lánguida luz de las velas de las paredes y de los candelabros sobre la mesa. A su alrededor estaban todos sentados, todos nerviosos, todos preocupados. Y nada iba a cambiar tal estado tan fácilmente, ni siquiera el té especial que las criadas habían traído, pues no era momento para el sosiego.

Todos se miraron, muchos con miradas incrédulas. Se habían reunido los miembros más importantes del castillo. Ahí estaban los tres ancianos, los más sabios y grandes consejeros; los cinco Subcons, hadas que vestían trajes rojos y que velaban por el bienestar del pueblo y del mundo; los dirigentes del Instituto de Investigación y varios académicos del mismo, y los caballeros, tantos que ocupaban un lateral completo de la mesa. Presidiendo la mesa, ahí estaba, en su asiento, escuchando todo y en silencio. Al margen de la mesa, al lado de esta última persona, se hallaba un perro que descansaba tumbado sobre la alfombra.

Un relámpago iluminó la habitación de una forma tenebrosa. Uno, dos,tres, cuatro, cinco. El trueno retumba.

En la sección de los estudiosos, uno de los presentes sorbió el té. Disfrutó del sabor e intentó dejar la mente en blanco, pero no lo logró. Dejó la taza sobre el platillo y se dispuso a hablar. Todos se fijaron en él, incluso su joven superiora, que estaba sentada a su derecha. A la luz de las velas, podía notarse que no era un humano. En un principio parecía un Shy Guy, pero llevaba una capa beige, una pajarita azul y, sobre todo, una máscara negra, con ojos rodeados de gruesos contornos salientes y un tubo corto en la boca, con la punta un poco más ancha. Era un pariente de los Shy Guys, un Olfiti.

\- ¿Es verídica esa información que acabas de compartir con nosotros, Capitán?- preguntó con aparente serenidad.

Esta persona capitana estaba en la sección de los caballeros, y ocupaba una posición contigua a su superior, cerca del extremo de presidencia. Tenía que responder y no quedaba más remedio que decir la verdad, por muy cruda que fuese.

\- Mucho me tengo que lamentar, pero sí, esa información es verídica.

Su superior notó su tensión y, para darle calma, optó por tomar él mismo la palabra.

\- Como esperaba, las tropas de Galette vendrán a atacar la fortaleza Mion mañana.

\- Esa fortaleza es la única defensa existente antes de este castillo- dijo uno de los Subcons.

\- Yo solo me pregunto si de verdad van a atreverse a hacer un avance hasta aquí– intervino la persona capitana –. Aunque sea real, sigo sin creerme que alguien haga un avance tan osado. Que yo conozca, nadie se ha atrevido nunca a hacer algo así.

Uno de los ancianos, el más bajito, reflexionó el asunto para darle una respuesta.

\- No podemos dudar en que Leonmitchelli ha mostrado gran coraje y audacia. Asaltar un castillo suele conllevar grandes riesgos, pero no se ha detenido en eso. La verdad es que nunca la he recordado tan temeraria.

\- Sea cual sea la razón de su temeridad, probablemente coincida con el deseo de causar estas batallas– opinó su compañero.

\- Una vez que perdamos esta batalla, todo se habrá perdido – señaló el tercer sabio.

\- Si solo dispusiésemos de ayuda, el resultado sería bien distinto.

Otro relámpago iluminó la habitación. La presidenta del Instituto cerró los ojos. La verdad es que le aterraban las tormentas. Intentó calmarse, pensó en todo lo que sabía, en que solo era un choque entre aire caliente y frío, en que los rayos solo eran circulación de electrones. Contó los segundos. Uno, dos, tres. El trueno se volvió a oír. La tormenta se acercaba vertiginosamente.

La persona capitana miró a quien presidía. Le pareció que algo caía sobre sus guantes de delicada tela, algo húmedo. ¿Estaba llorando? No soportaba ver que lloraba, y no lo iba a permitir, costase lo que costase.

Su compañero superior habló otra vez.

\- Mucho me temo que no vamos a recibir ningún auxilio. Los reclutamientos son escasos, principalmente debido a la baja moral de los ciudadanos. Muchas de las legiones están indispuestas para el combate y el pedido de nuevo armamento se ha demorado por fallos en las fábricas; los responsables aseguran que no lo podrán acabar hasta dentro del plazo de cinco semanas. Por si fuera poco, la Condesa d'Arquien y Yukikaze aún no han regresado de sus misiones.

\- En tal caso, carecemos de apoyo en la batalla- dijo un caballero de pelo azul al fondo.

\- Por desgracia,sí.

Las miradas se turbaron otra vez. La situación era aún peor, y el resultado del choque entre lanzas y espadas parecía tener un trágico presagio. La realidad era evidente y todos conocían el coste, aunque nadie se aventuraba a decirlo en voz alta. Solo el primer sabio se atrevió.

\- Considerando los hechos, veo pertinente decir que ya todos conocemos lo que nos depara el futuro. Al fin y al cabo, el pasado lo delata también. Si no somos capaces de derrotar a las fuerzas de Leonmitchelli y Godwin, el precio será el Castillo Firianno.

\- Eso es.

Aunque nadie desconocía eso, nadie pudo evitar sentirse deprimido. Perder un castillo iba a ser un gran desprestigio para su pueblo, el mayor de la historia. Quizá su país no volviera a ser como antes, quizá eso significara el final.

\- ¡No lo toleraré!– La persona capitana se alzó de repente y puso las manos sobre la mesa– . ¡Juro por mi puesto de capitán que nunca permitiré que eso suceda! ¡Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que derrame la última gota de sangre! ¡Lo haré por la gran persona que nos dirige, así como por nuestro buen pueblo!

Las palabras calaron en el corazón de muchos, incluyendo a la presidenta. No obstante, no era momento de ponerse emotivos, y por muy profundas que fueran, sus palabras no cambiarían a un país entero.

\- Éclair, por favor, cálmate– le dijo con amabilidad–. Su persona está aquí mismo.

Éclair Martinozzi escuchó las palabras de su amiga de la infancia y obedeció. Regresó a su asiento y se disculpó ante todos. Inmediatamente, cogió su taza y bebió un poco. El té le ayudó a calmarse; era el mejor té que había probado en si vida.

Giró la cabeza; todos hicieron lo mismo. Quien presidía la reunión se estaba levantando.

\- Gracias a todos. Comprendo muy bien la situación tan complicada por la cual nuestro país está pasando. Antes de nada, quiero agradecerles a todos la importante labor que hacéis por país y preocupación. Como bien he escuchado, la batalla de mañana es decisiva y no hemos de perderla. Es por este motivo que lo he meditado y he llegado a una conclusión: voy a emplear la Invocación de la Salvación.

Todos los asistentes a la reunión miraron con asombro a su persona; muchos no eran capaz de creerse lo que habían escuchado: la Invocación de la Salvación. Todos sabían bien en qué consistía, aunque nadie hubiera sido testigo, ni ellos ni nadie desde hacía cientos de años. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien iba a llevar a cabo la técnica ancestral.

\- ¿Queréis decir que vais a...?– preguntó el más alto de los sabios sin llegar a acabar su oración.

\- Sí– le contestó, sabiendo ya la pregunta. Su mirada había cambiado, se había tornado en una mirada seria que denotaba con nitidez una situación de emergencia– . He considerado bien el asunto y he determinado que solo de dicha forma podremos vencer el día de mañana.

Otro relámpago resplandeció, más luminoso. La presidenta contó otra vez. Uno, dos. El trueno sonó más fuerte que nunca, con una furia solo equiparable a un duelo entre gloriosos y magníficos titanes en el cielo. La tormenta estaba casi encima del castillo.

Éclair, procurando suavizarse, quiso intervenir.

\- En ese caso, ¿traeremos nuevamente a este mundo a Mario?

\- No podemos esperar que Mario y sus amigos vengan siempre a resolver nuestros problemas– contestó el sabio de estatura media–. Mario ya es un héroe en su propio mundo y traerlo aquí podría suponer una desgracia para sus gentes.

\- En esa cuestión no deben preocuparse– intervino la persona presidente de la reunión– . Ya he escogido a la persona indicada y confió plenamente en sus habilidades.

\- ¿A quién habéis elegido?– preguntó el Olfiti.

\- Mañana lo conocerán. Lo que sí puedo adelantarles es que mi decisión ya es irrevocable. Haciendo honor a mi cargo, yo, Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, invocaré un héroe a este país.

Un rayó volvió a refulgir. Uno. El trueno sonó con su máximo poderío y todo tembló. La tormenta estaba justo encima de ellos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Una invitación

**Capítulo 2: Una invitación**

El sol se alzaba en el este y un nuevo día nacía en Ciudad Champiñón. Con las luces matinales ya inundando el mundo, la mayoría de la población comenzó a prepararse para sus quehaceres. Las tiendas abrieron sus puertas, el pescado se sirvió en las entradas de los comercios, los políticos se dirigían trabajar por el bien del país, los telediarios de primera hora empezaban a dar las primeras noticias del día. Era, claro está, un día normal.

A una pequeña casa, en una calle que hacía desnivel, se acercó una muchacha en bicicleta. Tenía una expresión muy alegre, natural en ese día, el día que comenzaban las vacaciones de primavera. Llevaba un uniforme escolar, consistente en una chaqueta fucsia que ocultaba una camisa blanca, una corbata azul y una falda negra. Tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo castaño como la crema. A ambos lados de su cabeza, había dos coletas, mantenidas gracias a unas cintas negras.

Se detuvo en la carretera en la cual desembocaba la calle y se bajó. No estaba ahí, una vez más. Echó una ojeada a su reloj para comprobar la hora. Era tarde y aún no estaba en la puerta. Como no se apresurase, los dos iban a retrasarse más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Otra vez se ha quedado dormido? – Miró hacia el balcón de la casa, donde estaba la habitación de él –. ¡Shinku! Shinku, ¿estás ahí?¿Estás despierto?

Desde la habitación, su voz se oía a la perfección. Más le valía apresurarse y no hacerla enfadar.

Miró por todas partes en busca de la camisa. Se estaba poniendo nervioso hasta que la encontró, justo encima de la mesa. Desde luego, tenía que hacer una limpieza a fondo. Aunque la habitación fuera, para su gusto, muy grande, con todas las cosas que había por el suelo le era harto difícil moverse. Pero bueno, era su habitación, y como el hogar en ningún sitio, ¿no?

Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por pósteres que mostraban de todo: hombres forzudos levantando mancuernas, anuncios de circos y, sobre todo, uno de una competición de atletismo con toda la pinta de ser un evento solo para tipos duros y el cual rezaba IRON ATHLETICS. Además de los pósteres, había unas estanterías con libros, una mesita baja y, evidentemente, una cama. El suelo estaba abarrotado de revistas deportivas y de pesas de mano. La verdad es que no era de extrañar que tardase tanto en salir, como para encontrar algo.

Se puso la camisa y cuando se abrochaba los botones,volvió a oír cómo lo llamaban.

-¡Shinku! ¿Estás ya despierto o qué?

Ya más nervioso, le dirigió una respuesta.

\- ¡Sí, estoy despierto!

\- ¡Entonces sal de una vez!

\- ¡Ya voy, no te preocupes!

\- ¡Es el último día y no quisiera tener un retraso! ¡Como veo que no sales, me voy y así te tendrás que ir solo al instituto, a ver si la próxima vez te espabilas más!

\- ¡Espera!

Se ajustó el cuello y se levantó de la cama. Cogió su mochila (cilíndrica y azul, con un asa para llevarla al hombro) y se encaminó al balcón, no sin antes coger unas cosas: su teléfono móvil, un lápiz que dejaba al lado del despertador digital y la foto de sus padres y él cuando joven y, sobre todo, un reloj de bolsillo plateado, un objeto muy valioso para él. No podía dejar su casa sin su gran tesoro.

Abrió la puerta del balcón y la cerró. Era una mañana fenomenal, con un fresco viento que lo acariciaba en la cara. Sin duda, la casa estaba emplazada en un buen lugar y Shinku Izumi jamás se había arrepentido de ello.

Shinku era un joven de trece años. Su pelo era rubio y bastante desordenado; tenía unos ojos azules y un semblante que mostraba siempre la parte positiva de su persona. Sus aficiones lo mantenían delgado y también presumía de algo de músculo (no mucho, pero bueno, algo es algo). Se había ataviado con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, tal y como acostumbraban a hacer los alumnos del instituto, y, para que viesen cuáles eran sus aficiones, llevaba una muñequera en el brazo izquierdo.

Desde el balcón, podía verla, y ella a él. Era hora de marcharse, así que se puso los zapatos, que, como siempre, dejaba en el balcón para aligerar la marcha. Justo cuando se abrochaba los cordones , le echó un vistazo con su habitual sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, Becky.

\- Buenos días, Shinku – le contestó Becky desde abajo, aguardando junto a su bici. No se llamaba así, sino que su nombre era Rebeca, Rebeca Anderson, pero consentía que su amigo de la infancia la llamara con ese mote.

Una vez efectuado los saludos, Shinku se puso nuevamente en pie. Cogió la mochila; de pronto, la lanzó al aire a gran altura, fuera del balcón. Inmediatamente, se subió a toda velocidad a la barandilla y dio un gran salto. Estuvo un rato en el aire y pudo dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo hasta que empezó a descender. En una situación normal, cualquiera creería que estaba loco, pero él lo tenía bien controlado y Rebeca le había visto hacer eso millones y millones de veces antes. Finalmente, Shinku aterrizó de pie delante suya de una forma magnífica y, al cabo de un par de segundos, la mochila llegó a él y la agarró. Otro salto espectacular y bien ejecutado.

\- Buen salto, Shinku – le felicitó Rebeca, sonriente.

Su amigo, por su parte, respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Ya juntos, se embarcaron en su rumbo al instituto. Rebeca, para seguirle el ritmo, hizo el camino bajada y llevando la bicicleta al lado suya. La suerte de esa zona era la tranquilidad; apenas pasaban coches y no había mucho ruido, de modo que caminar, con ese vientecillo primaveral, era una maravillosa delicia. Por si fuera poco, las vistas tenían una gran sublimidad inimitable. En ese instante, caminaban por la acera de una carretera que descendía, y al lado se veía de maravilla la ciudad. Shinku nunca se resistía a contemplar el paisaje, la inmensidad de Ciudad Champiñón y las colinas verdes que los rodeaban a lo lejos, así como el imponente Océano Blooper y sus barcos llegando y saliendo de los puertos.

\- Nunca me voy a cansar de estas vista, Becky. ¡Todo parece precioso desde este sitio!

\- Nuestros padres han hecho muy bien viviendo aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, por supuesto. – Shinku, entonces, reparó en el más bello de los edificios, ya en la otra punta de la ciudad – . El Castillo de Peach se ve también genial.

Tanto Shinku como Rebeca adoraban ese castillo. Tras la muralla, rodeado de jardines y de un foso, estaba ahí, un precioso palacio con una alta torre en el centro. La Princesa Peach sabía dónde vivir.

\- Ese castillo es la joya de todo el Reino Champiñón, no cabe duda- le contó Rebeca-. ¡Lo que daría por entrar dentro!

\- Yo una vez estuve allí, cuando era muy pequeño.

\- Es verdad, ya me lo dijiste. Tuvo que ser una experiencia inolvidable.

\- Y lo fue, querida Becky. ¡Si hubieses estado allí...! Lujo como ese no lo ves en todas partes.

\- Yo, personalmente, daría todo por conocer a la Princesa. ¡La admiro mucho! ¿La conociste?

\- Sí, pero no hablé con ella...

\- Cuando chico, eras más tímido que un Shy Guy. Ahora no hay quien sea capaz de reconocerte.

Ambos rieron ante la broma. Claramente, era una pequeña conversación amistosa entre buenos amigos.

\- Pero sí te digo que todos fueron muy serviciales y amables. La Princesa, el Maestro Kinopio, Toad y todos fueron bastante gentiles.

Rebeca, de inmediato, se acordó de algo que quería decirle desde hacía rato, de modo que era momento de hacerlo antes de que se le volviese a ir de la mente.

\- Shinku, por cierto, ya que mañana es el primer día libre de las vacaciones, ¿tenías planeado hacer algo estos días? ¿Vas a ir a algún sitio o te vas a quedar aquí?

Shinku contempló el cielo y vio un avión que acaba de despegar del aeropuerto.

\- Bueno, mis padres aún están fuera de casa por asuntos del trabajo y no volverán hasta dentro de dos semanas.

\- Qué lástima.

\- Bueno, uno ya termina por coger la costumbre. – De pronto, dio un salto y se subió al guardarraíles, por donde se puso a caminar con toda la facilidad de mundo – . Por ello, voy a regresar a mi ciudad natal estas vacaciones.

Rebeca se sobresaltó momentáneamente.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a volver al Reino Judía?

\- Sí, a Lili Champiñón. – Shinku se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de espaldas–. No muy lejos están las Ruinas Risotada y por allí seguro que hay muchos lugares buenos para practicar.

\- Aquí también los hay, no hace falta irse tan lejos.

\- Ya, pero es que la Llanura Champiñón me la conozco como la palma de mi mano.

Subiendo por la acera, pasó un señor. Se trataba del jefe Buck, un miembro de la policía, un Buckethead. Tenía, como todos los Buckethead, una cuerpo en forma de huevo alargado cubierto al completo de un uniforme policial azul, con varios botones y una placa en forma de estrella. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por algo similar a un casco, de forma que dejaba ver solo un bigote marrón y una abertura rectangular en la cual brillaban unos ojos amarillos con gruesas cejas marrones. Lo más destacado era la sirena sobre su cabeza, roja en otros agentes, azul para denotar su mayor rango. El jefe pasó al lado de la pareja y los miró.

\- Buenos días, Rebeca y Shinku.

\- Buenos días, jefe – saludaron ambos con coordinación.

Buck miró a Shinku y lo examinó sobre la estructura de seguridad.

\- Si fuera otra persona, le diría que se bajase del quitamiedos– señaló el jefe–, pero como sé que eres tú no lo veo requerido. Aun así, ten cuidado, no te vayas a hacer daño.

\- Sí, señor– dijo Shinku con ímpetu y haciendo en broma un saludo militar.

\- Pasad bien estas vacaciones. Os dejo en paz, que voy a tomarme un merecido café mañanero. ¡Hasta otra!

\- ¡Hasta luego!– exclamaron los dos.

El jefe de policía subió por la calle mientras que los jóvenes continuaron descendiendo. Por la otra acera, dos estudiantes corrían apresurados, tanto que no repararon en Shinku y Rebeca. Aunque parecieran humanos, no era así en verdad. Eran mucho más bajos, con piernas tan cortas que parecían inexistentes. Sus cuerpos tenían una forma similar a la del jefe, cubiertos por unos pantalones que más que parecer pantalones parecían pañales y una camisa del mismo color que Shinku. Además de eso, llevaban zapatos marrones. Sus cabezas eran redondas, sin una nariz aparente, dos pequeños ojos negros y, lo más destacado, algo parecido a una pelota gigante sobre la cabeza (si era un sombrero o parte del cuerpo no lo sé, pero todos los miembros de esa especie tenían eso), de color blanco y cuatro círculos, uno delante, uno atrás, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha. Mientras que para uno eran rojos, para el otro eran azules. Si quieres saber qué eran, te diré que los conocen como Toads. Los dos Toads, a su bola, siguieron corriendo, creyendo que no llegaban al instituto. Cuando Shinku los veía correr, no era jamás capaz de impedir una risita, y lo mismo le pasaba a su amiga.

Rebeca, queriendo retomar la conversación anterior al policía, se dispuso a hacer un comentario.

\- Te gusta mucho el atletismo,¿no?

\- Pues claro. – Shinku notó cómo el talón chocaba con un piquete e hizo un salto mortal para seguir su camino – . Me encanta, porque es divertido. Por eso quiero entrenar, para estar bien preparado. Después de todo, en julio y septiembre hay dos torneos.

\- Claro, los _Iron Athlectics_ , si no me equivoco.

\- Exacto. Bueno, en verdad lo que se celebra en julio son las preliminares, mientras que en septiembre es la competición definitiva. ¡Este año voy a quedar en primer lugar, lo aseguro!

\- Eso espero. El año pasado quedaste en segundo puesto, muy cerca. Fue una pena que no alcanzases el primer lugar. Estuviste tan cerca...

\- Sí, fue una lástima. Después de que estuvieseis allí para animarme tú y mis padres...

\- Pero, de todos modos, la segunda posición tampoco es moco de pavo.

Shinku alzó la mano con el puño cerrado y puso un semblante de ánimo, una evidente actitud de que no iba a darse aún por vencido.

\- Ya, pero este año voy a darlo todo por ganar. ¡Haré el doble de esfuerzo!

\- Eso mismo dijiste el año pasado.

\- ¡Pues haré el triple, o el cuádruple! ¡ Y con todo lo que voy a ejercitar mi cuerpo estos catorce días no puedo fallar! ¡Por Dios que voy a entrenar y entrenar hasta desfallecer!

Rebeca no pudo evitar ruborizarse por su comportamiento; Shinku se había dejado llevar por la emoción y se puso a dar vueltas de alegría a la pata coja. No era la primera vez que algo así ocurría y corregir eso era más difícil que juntar de una vez las yemas de los dedos (para mí es imposible), por lo cual no le quedó más remedio que dejarlo ir. Pese a ello, admitía que le hacía gracia sus momentos de felicidad. Por todo ello, solo podía seguirle el juego y desearle lo mejor.

\- Eso, eso, esfuérzate como nadie se ha esforzado.

Siguieron el camino en calma hasta que llegaron al Instituto Internacional de Ciudad Champiñón, un centro de enseñanza al que acudía gente no solo del Reino Champiñón, sino también de diversas partes del mundo. El recinto estaba a una orilla de la calle, un poco más elevado que la misma, con unas escaleras que daban a la puerta. Cuando Shinku y Rebeca llegaron, decenas de estudiantes estaban allí, algunos entrando, otros dejando las bicicletas en el patio y otros simplemente charlando.

Rebeca dejó su bici, cogió la mochila de la cesta y se fue con Shinku al bloque principal junto a otros millares de alumnos, chicas vestidas igual que ella y chicos con chaquetas azules y corbatas o solo con camisas blancas como él. Algo característico del sitio era su enorme diversidad, puesto que no todos los asistentes eran humanos. Muchos de los presentes eran de otras razas abundantes en el Reino Champiñón o de otros países. Pasaron muchos Toads con los detalles de la cabeza que te he descrito rojos, azules, amarillos, morados o verdes, además de otras criaturas, tantas que sería largo de describir. Solo te digo que se veían pingüinos de plumas azules, monos, calamares fuera del agua, topos, tortugas y hasta champiñones andantes con colmillos. Por suerte, no había casos de problemas de convivencia entre diversas especies.

Shinku y Rebeca no eran distintos dentro de la multitud y no llamaban la atención. Iban por su cuenta, caminando despacio y hablando sin presión alguna, aunque sabían que iba a ser la última vez que se vieran ese viernes y hasta dentro de un par de semanas. Al fin y al cabo, había que disfrutar el momento.

\- No, Shinku, te digo yo que el primer grupo es hidrógeno, litio, sodio, potasio, rubidio, cesio y francio. El xenón está en el grupo VIII A, no en el IA.

\- Eso explicaría por qué nombré mal el compuesto en el examen.

\- Pero eso es imposible, el xenón no pudo haberte caído formando un compuesto.

\- Ah, por cierto, había algo que quería decirte- dijo Shinku cambiando de tema.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Los tres últimos días de las vacaciones... ¿estaréis tus padres y tú libres?

\- Pues... no sé. ¿Por qué?

\- Mis padres habrán vuelto para esos días y quieren ir a nuestra casa en Praderas Solana, así que si queréis venir seréis bien recibido.

Al enterarse, Rebeca se ilusionó. Iba a ser la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaría en su dulce cabaña, saboreando manjares de la naturaleza, bañándose en arroyos u oliendo las preciosas flores con el viento arrastrando las nubes sobre ella.

\- ¿De verdad?

Nanami estará también allí.

\- Me encantaría, te lo aseguro. Y si tu prima va a estar, mejor.

\- Lo sé, lo vamos a pasar genial. Si por un casual no pudieran ir tus padres, puedes ir sola si te apetece.

\- Ya veo. Pero, si te digo la verdad, seguro que me sentiré sola cuando te pongas con Nanami a entrenar y a competir en las barras.

Shinku no respondió. Rebeca, extrañada, giró la cabeza para ver qué le pasaba. Al verlo así, sintió otra vez vergüenza, porque ahora Shinku tenía los dos puños medio alzados y una cara en la que le relucían los ojos azules, un expresión muy parecida a la de un niño alegre.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Becky! ¡Voy a entrenar tanto que cuando vuelva no voy a tener ganas de hacer más ejercicio!

Estaba así de alegre porque le habían dado un motivo más, casi una necesidad, de trabajar su cuerpo a fondo durante las vacaciones de primavera. Por suerte, nadie le hizo caso.

\- Tampoco hace falta que te esfuerces más de la cuenta...- dijo con voz avergonzada la joven.

Sonó la campana y todos los que estaban fuera entraron al edificio principal por la puerta del porche. Shinku, sabiendo quién iba a darle clases y su actitud ante quienes se retrasan, se precipitó a la puerta dejando a Rebeca atrás. Despidiéndose con la mano, le dijo unas últimas palabras.

\- ¡Adiós, Becky! ¡Si estás libre avísame! ¡Revisa tu horario!

\- ¡Sí, te mandaré un correo cuando esté en casa y te lo diré!

Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la entrada para ir a su aula.

El patio se quedó vacío cuando el último estudiante entró en el edificio. Todo daba la señal de que iba a ser un día normal.

Cuando ya todo estaba en calma, desde detrás de lo setos, un perro asomó la cabeza, un perro de pelaje marrón claro salvo en la boca y el hocico, las orejas y las puntas de las patas, donde era oscuro. Además, llevaba una bufanda naranja y, más importante, un cuchillo en la boca.

Dejando de lado esto, lo que tuvo lugar las horas siguientes no es de interés. Tras las tres primeras clases, todos los alumnos fueron llevados al salón del acto para el discurso del director antes de las vacaciones. Shinku, por supuesto, estaba ahí. Escudriñó con la mirada los asientos de delante, de atrás, de la derecha y de la izquierda en busca de su amiga, pero no la veía. Era una lástima que no estuviera a su lado para despedirse como Dios manda, pero no iba a poder ser posible. Miró el reloj de una de las paredes y comprobó que era demasiado tarde. Por mucho que le pesase, tenía que irse ya.

Se levantó y se fue a la puerta del salón. Rebeca, que realmente solo estaba un asiento por delante de él, miró. Solo fue capaz de verle la espalda momentáneamente antes de dejar la habitación.

\- Pásalo bien, Shinku- dijo en voz baja y algo triste-. Si sigues así, seguro que vas a ser capaz de imitar a Mario, tal y como querrías.

Shinku cruzó corriendo el pasillo hasta llegar al que unía el bloque del salón del acto con el principal. Mientras lo atravesaba, un profesor iba a escuchar al discurso. Vio al alumno correr apresuradamente y quiso saber el porqué de tantas prisas.

\- Izumi, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Ya te vas?

\- Sí – le dijo Shinku sin detenerse – . Tengo que coger un avión.

\- Ya veo. Ten cuidado.

\- Sí – le dijo antes de entrar en el edificio.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su clase. Dentro, sobre su mesa, recogió la mochila azul. Ya estaba preparado para marcharse.

Anduvo hacia la ventana y la abrió. Como desde la calle de su casa, se tenían buenas vistas en su clase.

\- El Reino Champiñón es un país hermoso, no cabe duda. Y Ciudad Champiñón es idónea para vivir con sosiego y sin prisas – . A lo lejos, contemplaba las colinas cilíndricas de diversos colores y decoradas con rayas zigzagueantes o con amplios lunares, los pequeños bosques que formaban los árboles, algunos arroyos cruzados por puentes de madera y algún que otro molino de viento. Más cerca, apreciaba las casas, las calles con bonitos adoquines, los vehículos circular por las carreteras, algunos bloques de pisos alzándose sobre la costa, muchos barcos de carga y cruceros cerca del puerto... Ciudad Champiñón se correspondía con estas expresiones: _sosiego_ , _sin prisas_ – _._ Aunque, la verdad, resulta un poco aburrido llevar una existencia así de austera, sin aventuras. Lo que daría por tener un buen lugar para vivir una, un lugar nuevo para ejercitar mi cuerpo. Lo que daría por ser como Mario. – Dicho esto, Shinku se subió a la ó a la cornisa que había debajo. Una vez ahí, caminó una vez más con toda la facilidad del universo. Fue bajando, de cornisa en cornisa, hasta estar encima del porche de la entrada – . Desearía conocer un lugar donde sea capaz de dar todo mi potencial en el atletismo.

Desde allí, dirigió los ojos al entorno y comprobó que no había nadie por los alrededores, incluyendo el suelo precedente a la entrada. Seguidamente, repitió los mismos pasos que en el balcón de su casa: lanzó al aire la mochila y dio un gran salto mortal para caer en el suelo. Caería en cuestión de segundos en el suelo, listo para ir al aeropuerto.

Un día normal como cualquier otro, sin asuntos fuera de lugar.

De repente, aún en el aire, Shinku vio a un perro que salía de la parte trasera de los setos circundantes al campo de fútbol, pero no le hizo mucho caso... al menos un ratito. El perro le empezó a preocupar cuando se fue justo al lugar donde iba a aterrizar. Así, le embargó el miedo a pisarlo, el cual se tornaría pronto en otro miedo al comprobar que llevaba un cuchillo en la boca y que lo dirigía hacia arriba. Por un instante, pensó que el animal se lo iba a clavar. Se asustó, pero todo cambió cuando lo clavó en el suelo como si fuese de mantquilla.

Y ahí comenzó lo realmente raro. Nada más hacerlo, un haz de luz rosada apareció y se dirigió hacia la cúspide celestial; a su alrededor, extrañas circunferencias con el mismo color aparecía formando una columna hasta que todas se hicieron más pequeñas y bajaron al suelo en una explosión rosada. Ahora, donde estaba el haz, que se había desvanecido, apareció un círculo extraño con marcas extrañas y letras aún más extrañas las cuales no sabía descifrar. En el centro del círculo, un agujero se abrió; parecía que se adentraba en la tierra, dejando ver un mundo de colores oscuros y confusos.

Shinku se quedó sin palabras ante el espectáculo, pero todavía más al darse cuenta de que iba directo al agujero. Fue entonces cuando lamentó que nadie estuviese ahí para socorrerlo.

Su caída, para su desgracia, no se detuvo ni se desvió. Sin nada para poder evitarlo, Shinku, seguido de su mochila, entró en el agujero. El can lo siguió.

Detrás de él, todo lo extraño se esfumó. Todo era normal, un día normal en Ciudad Champiñón.


	3. Capítulo 3: Petición urgente

**Capítulo 3: Petición urgente**

El paisaje lo componían islas flotantes que se mantenían en el aire por electromagnetismo. Varias de esas islas se comunicaban entre sí por unas escaleras de peldaños flotantes. El cielo estaba despejado salvo por algunas nubes, pero seguía siendo un tiempo perfecto para ese día.

Subiendo las escaleras, alguien pasó, una persona que se cubría al completo con una capa un capucha de color blanco rosáceo.

\- Espero que Tatsumaki haya podido cumplir bien su encargo.

Para su suerte, fue rápidamente capaz de comprobar que lo había hecho. Desde lo más alto de cielo, algo similar a una estrella fugaz bajaba directo a la isla que tenía justo delante. En unos segundos estarían allí, los dos habrían venido con suerte. Por supuesto, se refería al guardián de la familia, así como a su invitado.

* * *

Shinku gritaba, no solo del miedo, sino de todo. No mucho después de haber sido secuestrado por un canino avistó una luz en el túnel oscuro y confuso, creyendo ser la salida. Justo cuando llegó a la luz, vio que estaba en lo cierto, pero no se esperaba un hecho: la salida estaba en medio del cielo. Se encontraba a miles de metros sobre lo que parecía ser un sitio natural, rumbo a un paraje de... ¿islas flotantes? Tampoco es que eso le pareciese tan raro (ya había cosas así en su mundo), pero con la conmoción no podía evitar asombrarse por todo al mismo tiempo que le inundaba el pánico. Sin embargo, lo más alarmante era que se iba a estrellar contra una de ellas, y una caída así suele ser dolorosa. Cada vez estaba mas cerca, más cerca de matarse.

Su caída no se interrumpió. Ya estaba apenas a unos metros de caer sobre una estructura de piedra levantada sobre una de las islas. La velocidad iba en aumento y el riesgo de despeñarse hacía lo mismo. En el suelo, enfrente de una losa gigante y flotante, había un círculo pintado donde, según suponía, tendría lugar el final de su vida. Unas criaturas pequeñas y con diversas formas estaban allí; cuando vieron que Shinku, rodeado de una luz rosa en forma de cometa, se precipitaba sobre ellos, corrieron a ponerse a salvo con agudos gritos.

Cayó y todo acabó sin poder hacer nada. Nada más dar con el suelo, un destello rosa inundó todo. Todo llegó a su final.

* * *

La persona tapada subió a la isla y a la estructura de piedra, un lugar muy especial desde hacía siglos y que se mantenía igual que el día en que se construyó. No era un mero monumento turístico ni una antigüedad despreciable, era donde el destino de muchos iba a cambiar. El sino estaba ligado a lo que acababa de caer.

Se quitó la capucha. Vio, delante de la losa con grabados antiguos, en el centro del círculo, una flor gigante pero sin abrir y cuya composición era pura luz, la cual se tendría que desvanecer.

La flor se abrió y lo dejó ver, ahí sentado, con la mano izquierda en la cabeza por la caída.

Sorprendentemente, Shinku se vio a sí mismo, no su cuerpo sin vida cómo un fantasma, sino a través de sus mismísimos ojos de mortal, los ojos de un ser vivo, es decir, no estaba muerto. No pudo pensar bien en cómo había sobrevivido, pero después de todo, tampoco se sorprendía; la cabeza, sin embargo, le daba vueltas.

Pronto se le pasó el dolor y pudo ver su alrededor las islas que había observado desde el cielo, que, por algún motivo, tenía un cierto tono morado, sobre todo por el horizonte. Quiso ver qué había delante suya, y en lugar de más islas, vio a una joven con capa y capucha bajada. Era algunos centímetros más baja que él y gastaba ropas realmente preciosas, al menos eso suponía a partir de donde no le cubría la capa: botas marrones, una falda rosa con otra blanca por encima, una especie de faja blanca con líneas rojas y un chaleco también rosa por debajo. También llevaba guantes blancos y, por detrás, dos telas blancas en la cabeza con cintas rojas que le bajaban por atrás. Tenía el pelo rosa también y dos ojos grandes y morados. La cara se había parado en una expresión de curiosidad, pero que seguía dejando ver una persona aparentemente dulce y buena, e inocente al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Una chica? – dijo en tono bajo Shinku, hasta que reparó en que algo se le movía por atrás, agitándose de un lado para otro, y también dos cosas en la cabeza, todo del mismo color que su pelo (aunque lo primero era de punta blanca). Entonces, fijándose bien y saliendo de su estado, descubrió qué – . Un momento, ¿orejas de perro? ¿Una cola?

Ahora ya lo había visto todo, una chica medio perro, eso sí que era nuevo para él. Se había dado un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza.

La chica, ignorando si le pasaba algo, sonrió a la vez que los mechones enfrente de su cara y el largo mechón que le salía de la cabeza se agitaban con el movimiento de la cabeza. Acordándose de sus buenos modales, se dirigió a su invitado.

\- Encantada de conoceros – le dijo a Shinku con una voz encantadora, acorde a su apariencia – . Vos debéis de ser el héroe que ha respondido a nuestra llamada.

Shinku no comprendía nada, ni en la forma como se había dirigido ante un alumno corriente y moliente ni en lo de que había respondido a su llamada, aunque si para ella eso último era lo mismo que decir que un perro le tendió una trampa, entonces su respuesta era sí. Con todo, más le interesaba el apelativo que había usado para él.

\- ¿Héroe?

\- Os he llamado a este país, Héroe. Yo soy la gobernante de esta nación, la República de Biscotti. Soy la Princesa Millhiore Firianno Biscotti.

Por un momento, no supo qué decir. Nunca había escuchado sobre un país llamado así, ni tampoco sobre la compatibilidad de que una república fuese dirigida por una princesa. Pero si, como decía, era una princesa, lo más cortés sería presentarse.

\- Yo-yo – titubeó mientras buscaba las palabras – ... yo me llamo Shinku Izumi.

\- Sois el Héroe Shinku Izumi. Ya sé mucho de vos.

\- ¿En serio?

Eso último lo dejó aturdido, pero antes de poder preguntarle por ello el perro con bufanda aterrizó llevando la mochila en la boca mediante el asa. El cuchillo que había utilizado cayó y se clavó en el suelo a su lado. Dejó con presteza la mochila y, ladrando, corrió hacia la Princesa. Shinku llegó a pensar que era un familiar suyo o su prometido (quién sabe, como era medio canina...). El perro se paró delante de ella y se sentó; Millhiore, por su parte, empezó a frotarle la cabeza con cariño.

\- Tatsumaki, has hecho un buen trabajo trayendo al Héroe hasta Fronaldo.

\- Esto – dijo Shinku interrumpiendo a la Princesa – ... Perdonad.

La chica dejó a Tatsumaki y caminó hacia el círculo.

\- Héroe, muchas gracias por haber respondido a nuestra llamada y venir a Fronaldo.

\- ¿Fronaldo?

La Princesa se puso de rodillas para estar a la misma altura. Cuando lo hizo, cambió la sonrisa por una expresión más seria, propia de un asunto más importante.

\- Si no os importa, quisiera contaros nuestra historia y los motivos por los que os hemos convocado al mundo de Subcon. Una vez que hayas escuchado nuestra historia, ¿nos prestaríais vuestro poder?

\- Yo... estaría encantado de atender a todo lo que me deseéis contar – dijo con nerviosismo.

\- Gracias.

La Princesa se aclaró la voz y se dispuso a decirle toda la historia. Antes de que una palabra saliese de sus labios, por atrás, un destello y una explosión irrumpieron la escena. Shinku, que veía lo que ocurría, le pareció que era un cohete que se acaba de lanzar. Otros dos cohetes lo secundaron. La Princesa, de inmediato, giró su cabeza.-

\- ¡Oh, no, ya ha empezado!

\- ¿El qué ha empezado?

Giró la cabeza otra vez con el fin de explicarle con brevedad el asunto.

\- En estos momentos, nuestra nación se halla combatiendo contra el país vecino, el Reino de los Caballeros de Galette.

\- ¿Combatiendo? – Shinku se quedó sorprendido ante su declaración – . ¿Es una guerra?

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Se levantó y ayudó a Shinku a hacer lo mismo. La Princesa se fue corriendo hacia la escalera de piedra y Shinku, cogiendo su mochila, la siguió. Tatsumaki recogió el cuchillo y se unió a las dos personas.

\- Héroe – prosiguió la Princesa – , mientras nos dirigimos al Castillo Firianno, os iré explicando más detalles. Ahora mismo, urge llegar allí cuanto antes. Estoy segura de que las legiones de Galette están asaltando la fortaleza defensiva de Mion al tiempo que nos movemos. Es necesario darse prisa.

\- Sí.

Descendieron los escalones flotantes que unían las distintas islas. Mientras bajaban, Shinku contempló cientos de brotes por todo el terreno y, además, creyó ver vasijas del color níveo con rayas zigzagueantes de carmesí por algunas partes. Era un sitio muy raro, nada que ver con el Reino Champiñón.

Cuando llegaron al final del camino de escaleras, se adentraron en camino de tierra que bordeaba una montaña, aún a mucha altura. Delante suya, una ave enorme y de plumas blancas, con un pico grueso y pequeño y ojos azules. Las puntas de las alas parecían acabar en unos dedos muy pequeños y las plumas de la cola eran largas y rosas. Además, alrededor del cuello, llevaba una cinta del mismo color que servía para dirigir el movimiento de la ave a modo de riendas, puesto que se podía montar.

Hasta entonces, la ave había estado comiendo la hierba de los bordes, pero al ver que Millhiore veía se agachó. La joven dama puso una mano de tela sobre su lomo.

\- ¿Y esta ave? – quiso saber el Héroe.

\- ¿Jamás habéis visto un Cercle?

\- Lo siento, pero no tenemos uno de donde yo vengo- dijo él llevándose la mano a la nuca.

La Princesa se subió encima.

\- Esta de aquí es mi Cercle; se llama Halla – .La Princesa le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a subirse – . Por favor, subid.

\- Como queráis.

Shinku, deseando montar una especie cuya existencia acaba de conocer, aceptó la oferta y se subió. Se aferró a la cintura de la Princesa. Al segundo, Halla comenzó a correr a mayor velocidad que la que él hubiera sido capaz de recorrer. Detrás, Tatsumaki iba siguiéndolos sin cansancio.

\- Dejadme explicaros todo.

\- Claro, sí, como gustéis.

\- Bien. – Tragó saliva a la vez que buscaba cómo esclarecer la situación a un invitado de otro mundo – . Este es nuestro país, la República de Biscotti, la cual comparte fronteras con el Reino de los Caballeros de Galette. Durante incontables generaciones, Biscotti y Galette han tenido guerras cada cierto tiempo. No hace mucho, hemos entrado una vez más en combate, pero hemos perdido una gran cantidad de batallas. Muchas fortalezas y muchos campos de batalla han quedado destruidos ante el fuego de las catapultas y el poderío de las torres de asalto.

"Ahora mismo, como habéis comprobado, se ha iniciado la batalla decisiva. Mientras hablamos, las tropas de Galette van rumbo a la capital, Ciudad Firianno. El campo de batalla a escasos kilómetros . – La Princesa miró a su derecha, hacia los campos de abajo – . Mirad, están ahí mismo, rumbo a la cruzada.

Shinku miró. Lo que vio fue un inmenso tropel. Había cientos de caballeros con armaduras negras, todos sobre Cercles oscuros. Al frente, había tres Cercles que dirigían la marcha.

\- ¿Esos son los enemigos?

\- Sí, son los caballeros. Supongo que la vanguardia habrá logrado abrir el paso de la fortaleza defensiva si marchan hacia el lago. – Shinku lanzó la mirada hacia delante. Allí, en un paso, se había levantado una fortaleza de madera, en la cual podía ver una gran cantidad de gente que, probablemente, estarían luchando. Por un momento, la idea de estar ahí abajo, luchando a muerte, lo intranquilizó – . A este ritmo llegarán a nuestro castillo – prosiguió ella.

\- Entiendo.

\- Y, para desgracia de mi pueblo, no tenemos a nadie que sea capaz de estar a la altura de su integrante más fuerte y poderoso, ser León – . Giró la cabeza y miró a Shinku – . Por ese motivo os hemos traído hasta aquí. Héroe, necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Por favor, prestadnos algo de vuestro poder.

\- ¿Mi poder? ¿Queréis que me una a la batalla?

\- Exacto. Con vuestra ayuda, podremos vencer.

\- Pe-pero – balbuceó con horror – ... si solo tengo trece años.

\- Eso no es ningún inconveniente, así que no os preocupéis – le dijo para consolarlo, creyendo que temía no poder participar por la edad – . Mi Capitán es solo un año mayor, por lo que no habrá problema alguno. Héroe, solo vos nos podéis salvar.

Sé que necesitáis auxilio inmediato, pero es que no soy un héroe ni nada así; ni siquiera he usado una espada. Solo soy un estudiante de secundaria, y nada más. – Aunque quiso negarse a morir, cuando vio sus profundos ojos morados, no pudo sentirse capaz de negarse. No estaba diciendo una mera excusa para ganarse un guerrero más, le estaba pidiendo que los ayudase, no solo a ella, sino a una nación entera. Su rostro no era capaz de mentirle, y así era realmente. Pero, por otra parte, tampoco iba a poder ayudar mucho. Vale, que había sacado sobresaliente en educación física era innegable, pero tampoco tenía capacidades para vencer a un ejército – . Si hay algo que pueda hacer – continuó – , podría ayudar.

La Princesa sonrió ante su ofrecimiento y sus palabras que lo hacían valer como un héroe.

\- Sois muy modesto. Conozco muy bien vuestras habilidades y sé que podríais cambiar nuestro destino.

\- Princesa, creo que os habéis confundido de héroe. Tendría que haber llamado a otra persona, como a Mario o alguien por el estilo.

Millhiore se alegró al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

\- ¿Conocéis a Mario? ¡Eso es estupendo!

\- ¿Lo conocéis aquí?

\- Por supuesto, nos ha salvado ya antes. Primero del Gang de los 8-bits, y luego de la Tropa Koopa.

\- He oído un rumor de lo primero, aunque jamás supe dónde fue. ¿Fue aquí?

\- Sí, Mario y sus tres compañeros vinieron y nos salvaron a todos.

\- Pero... ¿la Tropa Koopa?

\- Son unos malvados que intentaron adueñarse de este mundo. Los lideraba un monstruo grande y cruel. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

\- Bowser.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

\- Porque en mi mundo no deja de ocasionar problemas, tanto él como su séquito de esbirros.

\- Ya después hablaremos de este asunto. Lo que sí os puedo decir es que no me he equivocado al traeros. Héroe, creo que lo mejor es que veáis la batalla. ¡Halla, detente!

Halla comenzó a frenar y, tras derrapar unos metros y levantar tierra al aire, se detuvo en el borde del camino. Desde ahí, se apreciaba todo. Delante de ellos, un amplio bosque se alzaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, pero justo por debajo, dos caminos que se unían se libraban de la cubierta forestal. El camino que partía de ese punto seguía avanzando hasta un gran lago de aguas de cristal para ser sustituido por una enorme escalera pétrea, la cual ascendía hasta una isla flotante sobre el lago, tan alta que las nubes estaban por debajo de ella. Sobre la isla, se había construido una ciudad coronada por un castillo. En el lago, sobre la parte derecha, había unas islas en el agua en la que se veían muchas personas.

Varios fuegos artificiales explotaron en el aire.

* * *

Los soldados avanzaron entre los puentes sin intención de detenerse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si Biscotti quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

Un pelotón se adentró en un puente de madera con sus espadas, lanzas y hachas blandidas. A la cabeza, un Shy Guy azul con capa y subido a una especie de avestruz rosa con alas blancas, llamada Ostro, daba órdenes.

\- ¡Deteneos!

Cuando lo dijo, todos sus soldados hicieron caso y pararon. Los soldados eran hombres y mujeres y vestían igual: botas magenta, pantalones cortos o faldas, camisetas sin mangas azules, chalecos magenta y gorros compuestos de una cinta magenta rodeando la cabeza, otra cruzándola por arriba desde la parte delantera a la trasera y dos especies de orejeras colgando a ambos lados, también del mismo color. Todos tenían el pelo oscuro y, especialmente, orejas y colas de gato.

Miraron al frente y comprobaron que, por el otro extremo, venía una avalancha de guerreros de Biscotti, también hombres y mujeres, todos ellos ataviados con botas, pantalones o faldas y camisetas de color blanco, una especie de delantales de cuero marrón por la barriga y la espalda y una cinta blanca alrededor de la frente. Sus cabellos, en contraste con las tropas de Galette, eran más claros y compartían todos las orejas y colas de perro.

El Shy Guy, con su fina y larga espada de la realeza, señaló a su equipo.

\- ¡Que los que estén más atrás retrocedan e intenten llegar a las islas de la izquierda! ¡Superad los obstáculos y avanzad! ¡El resto que se quede aquí conmigo, y los lanceros, adelantaos y poned las lanzas en posición, con las puntas hacia delante! ¡Cuantos más estómagos de los perros agujeréis, mejor!

¡Sí! – gritaron todos.

Los soldados obedecieron y ocuparon sus posiciones. Los de Biscotti, viendo la estrategia, siguieron avanzado sin miedo. Cada vez estaban más cerca, más cerca de las lanzas, y nadie podía decir que no iban a clavárselas, pero alguno lograría pasarlas y avanzar hacia los líderes. Había que intentarlo; todo por el país y todo por la Princesa.

La primera hilera chocó con las lanzas, pero por detrás saltaron y se abalanzaron sobre sus adversarios. Con ello, las armas comenzaron a chocar y los soldados de ambos bandos a caer.

El Shy Guy, sobre su avestruz, gritaba a su pelotón, diciéndoles a sus guerreros palabras de exaltación de la gloria de Galette y alentando al combate.

\- ¡No os rindáis, luchad, luchad con todas vuestras fuerzas! ¡Que se quiebren los escudos enemigos bajo nuestro acero! ¡Hoy es el gran día del orgullo de Galette! ¡No permitáis que os derriben! ¡Aniquiladlos, por nuestro reino!

Y así fue hasta que, por detrás, un soldado se subió a su Ostro y, pese a los zarandeos del animal, logró asestar un tajo transversal. El Shy Guy se calló al agua. El Ostro, confuso, hizo lo mismo sin querer y, en el movimiento, provocó la caída del soldado sobre los troncos del puente.

\- ¡Han derribado a un capitán! – se oyó por todo el campo desde los cielos –. ¡Eso son cinco puntos para la República de Biscotti!

Las palabras provocaron el clamor de los combatientes de Biscotti, además de la queja de los de Galette; pero ninguno se detuvo en su labor.

Por encima, a muchos metros, había un enorme cubo que o bien era de cristal o bien de una luz cristalina. Fuese lo que fuese, en su interior se veía lo que parecía ser la proyección de un hombre con camisa blanca, chaleco azul. Sus ojos tenían un color verde. Los cabellos eras naranjas, con dos largos mechones por delante y una fina trenza al final del de su izquierda, y largo por detrás en forma de coleta. Por debajo del cuello, en un colgante, tenía una joya azul. De la boca le sobresalía un colmillo gatuno, a juego con sus orejas y su cola gatunas. Delante suya, tenía algo parecido a un teléfono antiguo, con una anillo de alambre a su alrededor pero sin cable. Se trataba de la versión de Fronaldo de un micrófono, aunque parezca mentira.

\- ¡Pero eso no será suficiente para acabar con el espíritu de nuestros guerreros!

Lo cierto es que el hombre no estaba en ese cubo, sino que era, como acabo de decir, un proyección. En verdad, estaba al lado, en una cabina de metal con altavoces similares a gramófonos a los lados, techo de acero brillante y que empleaba una maquinaria especial para mantenerse a flote. En la pared frontal había una abertura con un tablero, dándole el aspecto del mostrador de una taquilla pero sin cristal o de la barra de un bar. El hombre, con una sonrisa apasionada, estaba sentado a la izquierda, cerca de dos pantallas que mostraban distintas partes del campo de batalla. Al lado de la cabina, flotando por su cuenta, una barra de metal sujetaba dos pantallas con números, los cuales iban cambiando constantemente, pero siempre a mayor y con uno de ellos teniendo una mayor ventaja.

\- ¡Sin lugar a dudas, hoy vamos a tener una batalla la mar de emocionante, como ya es habitual! Para quienes no me conozcan, yo soy Framboise Charles, de la Radio Nacional de Galette, y hoy seré el narrador de este asombroso combate . – Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, hacia sus dos compañeros invitados – . Hoy me acompañan dos personas importantes del Reino de los Caballeros de Galette, que se han ofrecido para ser los comentaristas.

La imagen del cubo se movió para dejar ver, por un lado, a un hombre alto, de pelo largo y beige y mirada serena y agradable de color castaño. Por detrás, una larga trenza le llegaba hasta el suelo. Vestía una chaqueta negra y gris por arriba, con hombreras doradas y, por debajo, una chaqueta más oscura con varias líneas blancas formando amplios cuadrados. Sus orejas a rayas marrones y su cola

tenía manchas marrones, similar a la cola de un leopardo aunque de colores más pálidos. A su lado, había una mujer de pelo morado, ojos azules y portadora de un chaleco negro con bolsillos en la parte superior al corazón, corbata morada y que usaba una especie de faja en la cintura. Sus orejas y su cola de felino eran del mismo color. Imagino que te acuerdas de ella, ¿a que sí?

\- En primer lugar, tenemos al General Bernard.

\- Buenas tardes- dijo el hombre de negro a su micrófono.

\- Y también nos acompaña la asistente de Su Majestad, Violette.

\- Hola a todos - dijo la mujer saludando.

\- ¡Vaya, por lo que veo los soldados que dejaron el pelotón se han hecho con un camino libre para avanzar! ¡Y, además, sus compañeros han logrado abrirse paso por el puente y van a reunirse con ellos! ¡Imagino que ahora podrán avanzar!

Los guerreros,en efecto, hicieron lo dicho y siguieron adelante, cruzando los puentes y derrotando a todos los Soldados de Biscotti que salían al encuentro. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a un óvalo conformado por pequeñas islas comunicadas por vías tortuosas, como troncos rodantes, puentes demasiado estrechos para una persona o barras para cruzarlas agarrándose una a otra. Por un momento, sintieron pánico, pero se desvaneció cuando, por detrás, regresaba el capitán Shy Guy sobre su Ostro, aún empapados, y los alentaba a llegar al otro extremo.

\- ¡Por lo que veo, los obstáculos solamente han empezado! Esas islas no parecen fáciles de cruzar.

Y tenía toda la razón. Los hombres y mujeres atravesaban las vías a duras penas y no siempre con mucha suerte. Muchos resbalaban y se caían al agua, otros pisaban en falso y caían al agua, y algunos agarraban mal y se caían al agua.

La única forma de salir del anillo era por las barras y los soldados de Biscotti, muy inteligentes, las habían engrasado para dificultarles el camino. Tal era la situación que ni la mitad lograba pasar, y la mitad era menos de la mitad que cruzaba la mitad del anillo porque la otra mitad caía por un ataque sorpresa de los cañoneros, que cargaban sus cañones con... pelotas de goma.

Sin embargo, no tardaron en apañárselas para llegar al otro lado. Para alcanzar la parte central del campo, solo les quedaba un puente colgante, y ahí estaban, sobre pasarelas a ambos lados, los de Biscotti usando máquinas formadas por un gran depósito y una boca parecida a la de una bocina y accionándolas para disparar bombas de arcilla que tiraban a sus enemigos al agua.

\- Nuestras tropas han pasado por gran cantidad de dificultades – le dijo Franboise a los dos comentaristas – , pero Biscotti siempre se las ingenia para sorprendernos, ¿no les parece?

\- Bueno – dijo Bernard – , de todos modos no vamos a rendirnos con tanta facilidad. Biscotti está haciendo un admirable esfuerzo, pero lograremos llegar al Castillo Firianno y tomarlo.

Aunque eran palabras alentadoras, los soldados de Galette seguían sin librarse de toda clase de tretas. Ahora habían dirigido los cañones hacia nuevos sitios, como la zona de barras o un conjunto de estacas enormes para ir pisando una sobre otras, y los caídos se contaban ya a montones. Por desgracia para uno de los bandos, más avanzadillas aparecieron en otros puntos del lago y corrieron a por Biscotti. Quienes habían caído al agua se quedaron flotando hasta que llegaban barcas médicas a recogerlos.

\- Biscotti está rescatando a los soldados de ambos países que han sido derrotados. Violette, ¿qué opina al respecto?

\- Me gustaría que siguieran luchando sin llegar a rendirse, por muchas veces que sean derrotados – opinó ella.

\- Su Majestad aún no ha entrado en combate, ¿verdad?

\- Aún no – comentó el General – . Ahora mismo se encuentra en la base que acabamos de establecer cerca del lago tras pasar la fortaleza Mion.

\- Sin embargo, tengo entendido que luchará hoy, si no me equivoco.

\- Claro – señaló Violette –.Quiere observar cómo va avanzando la batalla para, posteriormente,unirse.

\- También se dice por ahí que acabará con cualquier guerrero de Biscotti que intente hacerle frente.

\- Por supuesto. Ver a la Reina en combate será un gran espectáculo, no cabe ninguna duda – dijo Bernard – .Por lo pronto, ha encomendado al General Godwin dirigir las tropas hasta que se una. En estos momentos, su batallón está ya preparado para reforzar nuestras filas.

La cámara cambió a una puerta de madera sobre el extremo de un camino, donde una gran cantidad de personas con las mismas vestimentas aguardaban órdenes de su superior. Al frente, sobre un Cercle negro, Godwin, con su cuerpo robusto, su armadura negra y dorada, su cabello marrón oscuro y largo, su mirada fiera y sus orejas y cola, tomó las riendas de su Cercle y dio las esperadas órdenes a sus tropas.

\- ¡Guerreros, preparaos para avanzar!¡ Reforzad a las tropas en el frente!

¡Sí, señor! – exclamaron todos y cada uno de los guerreros.

El Cercle oscuro se echó a un lado y los demás soldados se precipitaron por la puerta, cruzaron las primeras islas y llegaron al anillo de obstáculos.

-¡Qué mal, qué mal, qué mal! – exclamó la presidenta del Instituto de Investigación mirando con los prismáticos del balcón del Castillo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, presidenta Elmar? Por favor, déjame echar un vistazo.

\- Espera un momento, Olfiliti. ¡Esto es una calamidad!

La presidenta dejó los prismáticos libres, pero el vicepresidente ya no quería mirar. Pese a que la presidenta era mucho más joven que él, pues solo tenía trece años, la seguía con fidelidad y se sentía bien bajo su mando. Era una chica muy bajita, tanto que podría haber pasado por más joven. Tenía el pelo naranja, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y los ojos del mismo color. Vestía una camisa blanca y, por encima, un suéter color trigo sin mangas y con dos botones grandes en la parte baja. Llevaba una capa blanca que sujetaba a la ropa con un lazo rojo a modo de pajarita. Asimismo, usaba una falda corta con dobleces verticales y de color rojo. Como habitante de Biscotti, hacía gala de unas orejas y una cola de perro muy pequeñas, esta última parecida a la de la Princesa, con la punta de pelo blanco, pero el resto era naranja.

Olfiliti la miró y se percató de su cara preocupada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Sí, las tropas de Godwin van a unirse a las demás, y ahora mismo no nos conviene eso para nada.

Junto a los dos miembros del Instituto, estaban los tres sabios. El más alto y de barba más larga estaba mirando por uno de los dos prismáticos del balcón, mientras que lo otros dos miraban por su cuenta. El más bajo, con su largo bastón de madera, se llevó la mano a la frente para escudriñar por el campo de batalla.

\- Por lo que veo – dijo el anciano de estatura media, con piel morena, gruesas cejados, espeso bigote y de cabeza calva – , no tardarán en llegar hasta el final del campo.

\- Eso me temo – dijo la presidenta volviendo a los prismáticos.

\- ¿Dónde estarán los hermanos Martinozzi? – preguntó el sabio más bajo mientras seguía buscando con la mirada.

\- ¡Los veo! – señaló el anciano alto desde sus prismáticos – . ¡Están preparándose!

La presidenta giró los suyos a todas direcciones hasta dar con uno de ellos.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Y Éclair está ahí!

\- ¡Los refuerzos del General Godwin se han unido a los batallones del campo y juntos están avanzado a ritmo prodigioso! – anunció Franboise – . ¡Por lo que se ve, Biscotti no va a rendirse ante la fuerza militar de Galette! ¡Es más, Éclair Martinozzi, Capitán Imperial de los Caballeros, no se está echando a atrás y se mantiene firme en su posición, frente al ejército que corre en su dirección!

Los soldados de Galette, con espadas y escudos rectangulares de madera, corrían y gritaban para atacar. Los de Biscotti, con desventaja numérica, siguieron órdenes y retrocedieron a conformar la barrera defensiva. Sin embargo, Éclair se quedó en su sitio, esperando a que llegase el primero. Este intentó darle con su espada, pero Éclair, quien hizo mano de sus dos cuchillos, bloqueó el golpe y, con rapidez, le atacó. Al recibir el golpe, el soldado se rodeó de humo y de ese humo salió... una bola peluda con cara, orejas y cola de gato que maulló y cayó a unos metros de distancia.

Otro guerrero intentó acercarse y acabó igual. Los dos siguientes atacaron a dúo y no le quedó más remedio que bloquear sus ataques con ambos cuchillos en un forcejeo que terminó por echar a Éclair hacia atrás dando un salto mortal. Derrotar a un caballero no era cosa fácil, y Éclair era, después de su superior, una persona situada en lo más alto de los dirigentes de los caballeros de Biscotti; es decir, había pasado sus catorce años de vida aprendiendo las artes de combate y a dominarlas.

Con cien soldados por delante, no sufrir daños iba a ser difícil si planeaba repetir la misma estrategia con todos los cien. Por lo tanto, tocaba hacer una ofensiva más potente, es decir, realizar técnicas de ataque especiales.

Con un cuchillo apuntando a sus contrincantes y otro apuntando hacia atrás, inició el ataque. El suelo bajo sus pies se iluminó con una luz azul y, de pronto, apareció a su espalda la imagen en luz de un escudo gigante, el emblema de los Martinozzi, formado por un escudo compuesto, a su vez, por dos alas a los lados, dos espadas apuntando hacia abajo en los laterales, dos parejas de las mismas a sendos lados y hacia abajo y una más grande que cruzaba el escudo en vertical y hacia abajo por el centro. Dentro del haz azul, el metal de los cuchillos brilló en el mismo color. A continuación, Éclair cortó el aire con ambos y creó dos ondas de luz que se cruzaban formando una equis. La equis, de gran tamaño y de una energía poderosa, avanzó rápidamente y explotó al llegar a los soldados. Todo se inundó de humo y bolas de gatos saltaron por doquier. Lo había hecho bien.

Con todo, algunos lograron esquivar el ataque o estaban lo suficientemente lejos. Fuera como fuera, estaban sanos y salvos y lograron superar la barrera defensiva que había hecho Éclair.

\- ¡Ha sido un ataque destructivo, pero unos pocos soldados han evadido a Éclair y están muy cerca de la puerta de Biscotti!

\- ¡Maldición!- exclamó Éclair-. ¡Lorrain, te toca a ti! ¡Páralos, hermano!

Por detrás suya, bloqueando una puerta de madera como la de Galette y junto a otros soldados de Biscotti, había un hombre alto, de pelo castaño dispuesto alrededor de la cabeza como una especie de cortina salvo por la cara, de ojos de mar y mirada afable. Su vestimenta consistía en una armadura blanca, protectores desde las botas metálicas hasta las rodillas y desde las manos hasta los codos, dejando al descubierto la ropa marrón por debajo. Tenía una larga capa por detrás y un cinturón. Su cola era muy peluda y las orejas las tenía caída hacia los lados. Su arma no era una espada, en contraste con los demás, sino una lanza con un borde dorado por un extremo y una punta brillante con una cinta azul ondeante al viento en la unión al mango.

Permaneció en su posición, como su hermana menor, con la lanza en ristre, junto a varios soldados detrás, guardando la puerta. Cuando llegaron los soldados de Galette, se preparó para la defensa. El suelo bajo su pies se iluminó en azul e invocó el escudo de los Martinozzi. En ese momento, Lorrain estaba aguardando a cargar su ataque, con la lanza adquiriendo energía. Y cuando llegó el momento oportuno, hizo un corte horizontal en el aire y creó la onda lumínica que arrasó con los enemigos y destrozó el suelo. Todos los soldados que estaban en su camino se convirtieron en bolas de gato. Otro ataque con éxito (sería cosa de familia).

Pero, entonces, de la inmensa nube de polvo levantada, un soldado dio un gran salto. Pisó, al caer, sobre uno de sus compañeros, que maulló, y ganó un impulso extra para ser capaz de sobrepasar al caballero y alcanzar la puerta. Lorrain, ágilmente, lo interceptó con su lanza y logró derrumbarlo. Al chocar el metal contra el suelo, se generó una nueva nube que se disipó para dejar ver a una bola de gato bajo la punta y que, medio inconsciente, logró librarse para, a continuación, desmayarse al completo.

\- ¡Gran trabajo, señor!- le felicitaron por detrás.

Lorrain suspiró de alivio. Habían conseguido frenar a un grupo de soldados, pero quién sabe cuántos podrían venir después. Aunque era el superior de Éclair, el mismo que se sentó a su lado la noche anterior, no iba a ser capaz de parar a un tropel entero intentando cruzar. Como iban las cosas, no dudaba de que tarde o temprano lo lograsen.

-¡Por poco cruzan la puerta de Biscotti, pero el hábil Líder de los Caballeros los ha frenado con éxito! – exclamó el narrador – . ¡Pero bueno, no nos desanimemos, que aún quedan muchos soldados en pie, y eso significa muchas más oportunidades!

\- Según estipulan las normas – comentó Bernard – , los puntos de bonificación se otorgarán a los seis primeros soldados que logren cruzar la puerta enemiga antes de finalizar la batalla. Sin embargo, yo, personalmente, querría darle al soldado que más cerca estuvo de cruzar la puerta un bono extra.

\- ¡Como oyen, se están ofreciendo regalos a los soldados que casi logren pasar la puerta de Biscotti! ¡Adelante y no se lo pierdan!

\- Me alegra saber que sus esfuerzos van a ser recompensados – comentó Violette.

Todos los soldados de Galette, al escuchar sus palabras, estallaron en vítores y gritos de júbilo. El soldado que, fallidamente, había pretendido pasar por encima de Lorrain, maulló en alegría mientras lo llevaban en una camilla al escuchar la noticia.

* * *

El cubo era muy grande, tanto que podían verlo gente desde lejos, y la capacidad de los altavoces no se quedaba corta. Shinku había estado observando y escuchando todo durante un buen rato. Había contemplado a los soldados cruzando el puente de madera, el anillo de obstáculos, el avance de Godwin y la defensa de los caballeros, y todo eso lo desconcertaba. Para él, era algo demasiado extraño, un concepto que no alcanzaba a dominar: _guerra_. A menos que lo hubiesen engañado durante años, una guerra no coincidía con eso. Había leído libros de historia y visto películas, y que supiese en una guerra no ocurría eso. Era un mundo muy distorsionado, que se alejaba de la realidad.

Hasta entonces, Shinku y la Princesa habían estado mirando el campo de batalla en silencio, con Tatsumaki y Halla detrás. La curiosidad lo había invadido y quería satisfacer sus dudas dar explicación a lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

\- ¿Esto es una guerra? – preguntó.

\- Sí. ¿Es la primera vez que veis un campo de batalla?

\- Bueno, sí... pero aquí algo falla.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Ocurre algo, Héroe?

\- No, solo que... ¿nadie muere ni se hace daño ni nada por el estilo?

Millhiore se sobresaltó con sus palabras, como si le hubieran dicho algo imposible para eventos como ese.

\- Por supuesto que no. ¡Eso sería horrible!

\- Perdonad si os he molestado.

\- Como sois de otro mundo, comprendo que no entendáis nuestras guerras. A mí me ocurriría lo mismo.

La proyección del cubo cambió a la imagen de un caballero con yelmo gris y pelo azul, con las orejas y la cola de perro de Biscotti, liderando, con su espada, a un conjunto de lanceros. Todos avanzaron y se enfrentaron a los enemigos gatunos, y en el enfrentamiento luchadores de los dos bandos se rodeaban de humo y de él saltaban bolas de gato o bolas con cara, orejas y cola de perro.

\- Aquí, en Fronaldo – explicó la Princesa – , todas las guerras se hacen siguiendo unas normas específicas que se recogen en el Tratado Intra-Continental, redactadas hace siglos. En la sección de las guerras, viene acordado que las guerras entre países se llevarán a cabo bajo la absoluta responsabilidad de las naciones beligerantes, esto es, tanto Biscotti como Galette son los encargados de asegurar que no se produzcan daños, accidentes o fallecimientos.

\- Vaya, es increíble – opinó Shinku al ver cómo lo habían gestionado todo. La Princesa sonrió con humildad.

\- Siempre preparamos cuidadosamente los campos para que no haya problemas. Por otra parte, muchas veces las guerras las empleamos para establecer negociaciones, pero son tan atrayentes para la población que la mayoría de las ocasiones estamos muy emocionados.

\- ¿Por eso las emitís en ese cubo? ¿Para que la vean quienes estén cerca del campo de batalla como diversión?

\- Sí, aunque ese cubo es una televisión de Fronaldo, y la usamos para informar a los espectadores del campo y a los guerreros. Luego, en cada ciudad y pueblo hay más televisiones, o en las propias viviendas.

\- Entiendo.

\- Como acabáis de señalar, la guerra, o juegos de guerra, son un medio de entretenimiento para el pueblo. Pese a que se concibieron como medio para solucionar las diferencias entre países de una manera pacífica, cierto es que los juegos de guerra también sirven para que el pueblo disfrute del deporte sin riesgo.

Sin duda, la guerra en ese mundo era muy rara, pero ahora se sentía aliviado de que no tuviera que luchar en un combate a muerte.

La Princesa se giró para estar frente a frente y, con sus delicadas manos, cogió la mano derecha de Shinku. La miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba cabizbaja y con una expresión de tristeza.

\- Este es el asunto al que queríamos llegar. No hace mucho, comenzamos un torneo de guerra con Galette, y hemos sido derrotado en la mayor parte de las batallas. Por desgracia, hemos caído en la estrategia de Leonmitchelli.

\- ¿Estrategia? ¿Cuál?

\- Su Majestad se ha dejado vencer en los combates iniciales para aprender nuestras tácticas militares y dejar que nos confiásemos, y luego ha atacado conociendo nuestras técnicas de batalla y con una elevada superioridad militar. Tal es la situación que hemos ganado la mitad de las batallas.

\- Pero eso es bueno. – Shinku, no pudiendo soportar ver su estado anímico, quiso consolarla – . Habéis ganado la mitad, será un empate. Empatar es mejor que perder.

\- Bueno, era empate hasta hoy, y esas victorias fueron al comienzo. El combate de hoy es el decisivo, y por lo pronto Galette va ganando el marcador. Según hemos averiguado, Galette no se detendrá con esta batalla e intentará llegar al Castillo Firianno, desde donde gobierno Biscotti. Leonmitchelli desea tomarlo ante todo.

\- ¿Pero eso se puede hacer?

\- Técnicamente sí, pero ningún país suele alargar tanto las guerras como para que se acaben librando cerca de lugares de interés, y en el caso de los castillos, no muchos intentan asaltarlos, porque suelen estar custodiados para impedir una conquista y no quieren arriesgarse a destrozar lugares muy valiosos y antiguos. En el caso de que hubiese algún destrozo, los vencedores tendrían que hacerse cargo de las reparaciones.

\- Supongo que es una cuestión de dinero.

\- Sí, pero Leonmitchelli no está preocupada por esa cuestión. Su país ha experimentado un notable y asombroso incremento del tesoro nacional, y no le importa sufragar la mano de obra y el material para la restauración. De la misma forma, sabe que todas nuestras fuerzas principales o bien están ausentes o bien en el lago. Era eso o arriesgarnos a perder, pero no he sabido hacerlo bien.

\- Princesa...

\- Si Galette se hiciera con el castillo, podrá reclamarlo como pago.

\- ¿Se quedará el Castillo Firianno para ella?

\- Puede que lo use como villa de vacaciones o como nueva embajada, pero sea como sea, ya no sería propiedad de Biscotti

\- Eso sería terrible.

\- Lo sé.

Shinku miró la isla flotante, con el castillo de piedras grises y tejados rojos coronando la ciudad. Debía de ser un monumento nacional, equiparable al Castillo de Peach, y era posible que ese día fuese el último en que seguía actuando como tal. Las dos pantallas que flotaban al lado de la cabina voladora eran los marcadores, y el de Galette no cesaba de cambiar. Shinku ni veía los números por la distancia ni los habría descifrado, pero estaba claro que iban en aumento y el de Biscotti apenas variaba.

\- Con tantos fracasos – prosiguió ella – , los caballeros y el pueblo han perdido el ánimo. Se sienten inferiores y yo sé que no es así. Están muy deprimidos, pero estarán más tristes si perdemos esta batalla y el castillo. Creerán que somos una nación débil si perdemos el orgullo nacional, y eso pasará si nos derrotan una vez más y nos arrebatan el Castillo Firianno.

\- Imagino que a ningún país le gustaría algo así. Se sentirían humillados ante los demás.

\- Sí, y más después de todo su trabajo. Y aunque dimitiese, no se sentirían mejor, seguirán sintiéndose débiles. No quiero que estén tan deprimidos.

\- Depresión.

\- Sí, depresión.

Shinku, sin mover la mano de las palmas de la Princesa, meditó la situación. Biscotti requería ayuda urgente, y para eso estaba ahí. Pero era solo un joven de trece años que estaba de vacaciones y por muy atlético que fuese, no podía ponerse a la altura de alguien que, según la chica que estaba delante suya, no había encontrado un rival. Desde luego, no podía combatir, y creía que desengañarla sería lo más correcto, hacerle ver que no iba a servirles de ayuda.

\- Princesa... yo...

Pero no fue capaz de proferir un solo fonema más de sus labios. Cuando veía su dulce cara, sus grandes ojos púrpuras y su expresión de tristeza, no era capaz de decirle nada. Seguía pensando la misma idea, pero no se veía disponible para comunicarle nada. Con todo, ¿qué iba a poder hacer él? No obstante, la Princesa confiaba en él, y le había dicho que tenía las aptitudes adecuadas. Ahora no sabía en qué pensar.

Se acordó entonces de Rebeca y equiparó sus novelas de fantasía a su situación: un mundo en peligro, una guerra, un héroe invocado... Sí, todo encajaba, pero la ficción era la ficción y la realidad era la realidad, tan incompatibles como agua y aceite. Aunque... ese mundo no parecía real. Vale, el anterior tampoco, al menos para ti y para mí, pero para Shinku el aire era muy extraño y se sentía muy extraño, casi como en un sueño, no aletargado, sino con capacidades, capacidades que no podía tener en el Reino Champiñón. ¿Era una mera sensación o magia?

Y, de repente, una vocecita le salió del corazón, y le hablaba por dentro. Le quería decir algo: la Princesa le había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, y ahora él tenía la oportunidad de jugarlas. Y lo mejor, no eran cartas malas, sino muy buenas. Era otro mundo, un mundo casi de fantasía, casi un sueño, y en un sueño no tenía que cumplir la realidad, en un sueño era otra persona, quizá hasta un héroe. Quién sabe, quizá hasta podía vencer a un ejército. Desde luego, era una gran oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar, una oportunidad que el corazón le incitaba a aprovechar. Sus deseos de habían cumplido. Había alcanzado un lugar nuevo, casi onírico, para mostrar sus habilidades y mejorarlas. O aún mejor, para ser lo que tanto anhelaba: un héroe como Mario.

Entonces, le invadió el pensamiento anterior, y se inició otra vez el debate, el combate de sus mentes. Dos bandos en lucha, y solo uno iba a vencer. Y todo acabó, hubo un vencedor. El vencedor tomó el control de su cuerpo. No podía esperar más y le dijo las palabras que, frente a alguien como ella, no todos hubieran sido capaces.

\- Princesa.

Millhiore salió de su estupor y alzó la cabeza.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Seguís vos creyendo que soy vuestro héroe?

\- Sí, por supuesto. Tú eres el héroe que devolverá la fe y esperanza a la República deBiscotti.

Shinku fue ahora quien le agarró las manos.

\- Princesa, este país necesita a alguien que sea capaz de ayudaros. Yo, Princesa...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo... – El vencedor tenía ahora que hablar – . Princesa, yo, Shinku Izumi, acepto ser el héroe de Biscotti, y haré mi mayor esfuerzo por ayudaros a a ganar esta batalla.

\- ¿De verdad? – La Princesa estalló en júbilo; su cola empezó a agitarse con frenesí de un lado a otro – . Héroe, muchas gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Estoy a vuestro servicio, así como al de vuestro país.

\- En ese caso, tenemos que ir al Castillo Firianno ahora mismo. Tengo el equipamiento y vuestras armas preparadas para que entréis en combate.

Las manos se separaron y la Princesa, sonriente, fue directa hacia Halla.

\- ¡Tatsumaki, Halla, nos vamos!

Se paró delante de Halla y extendió el brazo. Sobre su guante, una luz rosada se encendió y adoptó la forma de un escudo.

\- Halla, te voy a conceder el don de volar. Por favor, llévanos al Castillo Firianno.

Halla se agachó para desplegar las alas. Seguidamente, todo su cuerpo se envolvió en una luz rosa; al cabo de unos segundos, se desvaneció. Hallan profirió un grito en seña de que estaba lista para el despegue.

\- Héroe, por favor, subid otra vez a Halla. Nos llevará volando al castillo.

\- Sí.

Se subieron como antes, ahora con el perro delante de la Princesa pero permitiéndole llegar a las riendas. La Cercle batió sin moverse las alas y, tras prepararlas un poco, se lanzó sobre el precipicio y comenzó a volar.

Durante el vuelo, el viento fresco le removía los cabellos dorados a Shinku, Era la primera vez que experimentaba un vuelo como ese, así que la emoción lo embargó mientras pasaba al lado de las nubes y sobre las nubes. Si no fuera porque estaba aferrado a la Princesa, habría extendido un brazo para impregnarlo de gotitas de agua.

\- ¡Estoy volando!

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Halla es una maestra en cuestiones de volar!

Sobrevolaron los bosques y los caminos, algunas islas flotantes y el lago. Cuando recorrían el campo de batalla por el aire, Shinku echó un vistazo a las islas de combate, con sus artilugios, sus puentes, sus troncos y sus fosos atestados de guerreros. Sonrió con gran felicidad, la propia de un sueño materializado.

"Me da igual si estoy soñando o no; voy a sacarle provecho a este sitio. Si me fuera a casa sin haber jugado aquí, habría perdido la mayor oportunidad de mi vida", pensó Shinku.

La presidenta, oyendo graznidos de una ave que bien conocía, cambió la dirección de sus prismáticos. Con ellos, vio cómo Halla, llevando a la Princesa, a Tatsumaki y a alguien sin orejas ni cola que no conocía, iba al castillo. Si había estado triste, la tristeza se fue.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó; llamó la atención de sus cuatro compañeros – . ¡La Princesa viene hacia aquí... con el Héroe!

Todos soltaron un sonido de sorpresa agradable en sus horas bajas.

\- Si viene un héroe, esto hay que avisarlo – dijo uno de los sabios – . ¡Rápido, tenemos que decírselo a toda la corte y también a los guerreros!

Los ancianos, la presidenta y Olfiliti salieron del balcón a hacer lo dicho. En menos que canta un gallo, la noticia se extendió por todo el edificio. Dentro del Castillo Firianno, todos recorrieron los pasillos, buscaron los comunicadores y se dispusieron a recibir a su gobernante, acompañada de su Cercle, el perro protector de la familia y de un invitado que les traería una nueva esperanza.

Las nuevas no tardaron en llegar a la cabina de los comentaristas. Dentro, los tres presentadores quedaron asombrados al enterarse de ellas. Framboise, con su entregada pasión por su trabajo, se preparó a dar el anuncio al campo de batalla.

-¡Noticia de última hora! ¡Tenemos un acontecimiento insólito no visto en años: la Princesa Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, gobernante de la República de Biscotti, acaba de traer un héroe a este mundo y este va a unirse al combate en sus filas! ¡Es un hecho histórico! ¿Cómo será el héroe de Biscotti? ¿Podrá ponerse a la altura de Galette?

La noticia se oyó por los altavoces en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Todos los combatientes cesaron de luchar para atender la noticia. En su base, Leonmitchelli , con su espada clavada en el suelo, escuchó a Framboise con semblante serio, sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Un héroe va a venir a ayudarnos?- preguntó Lorrain con su lanza en ristre.

\- ¿No es una broma?- preguntó Éclair con rostro totalmente sorprendido.

En el salón del trono del castillo, las criadas se juntaron.

\- Unidades de limpieza del castillo, ¿están preparadas las armas y la ropa para el Héroe? – preguntó la jefa de las criadas.

¡Sí, señora! – respondieron las otras cinco a la vez.

\- Bien... – Alzó el brazo derecho y, de la mano, solo tres dedos – . Cuando lleguen la Princesa y el Héroe, él tiene que estar listo para salir a combatir en un total de treinta segundos.

\- ¡Sí, señora! – dijeron otra vez al unísono y llevándose la mano a la frente.

La noticia causó una gran conmoción en todos. En el balcón, los cinco se habían reunido otra vez. La presidenta, que estaba mirando el campo de batalla para ver la reacción de las personas, oyó los pasos de alguien por detrás. Se giró y ahí estaba su amiga, la Princesa Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, ya sin su capa, con el precioso vestido rosa al descubierto. Junto a ella, revoloteaban los cinco Subcons. Cuando la vieron, todos se giraron. La presidenta fue a entregarle su micrófono.

-¡Princesa, lo habéis conseguido!

\- ¡Sí, Rico!¡El Héroe nos va ayudar!

\- Bienvenida de nuevo!

\- ¡Por favor, Princesa, anunciad al pueblo la llegada del Héroe! – le pidió Olfiliti.

\- Ahora mismo.

Cogió el micrófono y caminó hacia el borde. Entonces, empezó a hablar con su diligente voz.

\- Pueblo de la República de Biscotti, pueblo del Reino de los Caballeros de Galette, muchas gracias por esperar. Últimamente, nuestra nación ha sido derrotado en muchas ocasiones, pero hoy podremos cambiar el destino del país. ¡Porque en el día de hoy ha llegado un héroea nuestra república y combatirá por nosotros! ¡He aquí al Héroe de la República de Biscotti, Shinku Izumi!

La imagen del televisor gigante mostró, sobre una estructura de madera, a un chaval rubio de espalda con botas negras recubiertas de metal, pantalones oscuros y capa blanca por fuera y roja por dentro ondeando al viento y con el cuello de la misma peludo. Alrededor de la cabeza, llevaba una cinta de color azul oscuro cuyos extremos caían sobre la capa. Con la mano derecha, sujetaba una barra de un metal blanco a excepción de la parte central y con los extremos, dorados y negros y acabados en dos joyas brillantes.

\- ¡Con todo vuestro potencial, por favor, ayudadnos, amado Héroe! – prosiguió la Princesa.

Varios cohetes explotaron. Lanzó la barra al aire y, con un gran alto mortal, aterrizó de frente en el suelo, delante de la ahora vacía puerta de madera. Alzando la mano, cogió la barra e hizo varios giros con ella. Shinku había tenido un cambio de vestimenta. Además de las botas, los pantalones, la capa y la cinta, ahora llevaba puesto un chaleco rojo con líneas negras y, por encima, una chaqueta blanca y larga con líneas negras y amarillas. En ambos brazos, en las muñecas usaba una cinta roja enrollada y, en el izquierdo, un protector metálico y un guante negro con agujeros en los dedos libres. En la mano derecha, llevaba, además un anillo plateado con una joya en medio.

\- ¡El Héroe Shinku ha venido para responder a la llamada de la Princesa!

Todos los soldados lo miraron asombrados.

Ahora había que pasar a la acción.


End file.
